A Vampire Seed
by Jacodey
Summary: Sapphire get Rape by Damon and he pregnant with his Twins now it ten years later and Damon and the gain are trying to keep Elena safe but Damon gets a wake up call when he find of that he's a father and he has one angry witch after him Mepreg yaoi


"Damon stop don't do this, now why would I want to do that" Damon had said. "Because your making a big mistake now don't do this please" I was begging for him not to rape me but I just could get through to him so I started crying. "Oh don't cry know save that for when I'm in you and you're seaming my name now that seem like fun" he said with an evil smile on his face. "You're a sick bester" I spite in face and try to make a run for it but he's fast then me a lot faster than normal. "You shouldn't done that now I'm mad" he throw me on the table and snacks my clothes off in swift move then he kiss me roughly then he break the kiss and shoved my face in front his cock then shoved it in my mouth he was moving cock in and out of my mouth at a fast past then shoving his deep in my mouth in to my through I can fill he is close to his climax then stop be for he reach his pleasure pull my hair and turns me over to were my ass is in the air and just like that he trust his cock so far and deep in me is like I'm been split in too and all I do is scream as hot tears roll down my eyes he stop and look at me as if he want to remember this moment then start trust his cock so hard and fast in me until scream and begging for him to stop shoving his big 13ins just to be clear in me but he still move fast and it harts like hell he moving so fast all I fill is pain as he hit my prostate I scream even louder but by now what's the point knows one coming were in the forest and my scream can't be hard at and as I was brought back to the real world when I started to smell blood running do my leg and the pain is gone thanks to the blood and he keeps on going and going and it just to the point where the pain is gone completely as he trusted in side I can fill his seed when he release inside me and release four more time be for he's done and gone and now here I lay on the cold forest floor crying until get up drag myself back home and pack bags and I'm on the next plane to China I don't think about all my friends and family that I'm leaving behind all I know is I can't stay in longer. I'm running way from this bad dream and starting over as I fall asleep and push ever thing in the back of my hide.

10 years later

"Elena, Bonnie are you ok were Stefan" said Damon. "He makes shore Elijah is still in the basement" Whatever Now that are wolf problem is taken care of let move on shall we. You would think they had abet pane to get the moonstone so they can break the cares but thank to Elijah that preamble done with and over and thank to Katherine for give us the tip on how to Kill Elijah that bring back to Coleus the one that you dead so he can walk in the sun whenever he wants. There's a knock on the door and Jenna answer the door. "Hi I'm Isabell I'm Elena's mom". "Ok

Jeremy go get Elena it seam her mom is here". What said Jeremy, "just go do it" Jeremy ran up stairs and came back with Elena on his trill she top dead in her track and just look at the person stand in the door way. "What are you doing here"? "Hi Elena now is that any way to great your mother said Isabell. Jenna you invited her in her. "Elena she your mom" said Jenna. So she the rezones why some of thing are happening and she making it worst being here. "Elena please let me help you" "You want to help who about you get the hell out my house. Elena Pleas said Isabell. No just stop you been gone all my life ever thing I know is lie and you pick this time to come in my life and help me just do me a favor and just leave. But Elena, no I said go NOW." Fine of you need me here my sell good sweet and please call I want to help.__

Elena are you ok said Bonnie. Ye I'm fine it's just that why was she here I mean out of all time she show up now. I don't know what going on but all I know is that with her showing up here something big is going to happen were going to be in the middle of it. _She just don't know how right she is thing are about to get ugly and Damon is in for a rude surprise_

_**This is my first fanfic so tell what you think good or bad let me know**_


End file.
